He is My Juliet
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Yesung terpilih untuk memerankan tokoh Romeo dalam drama musikal yang diadakan di Sekolah, tapi dia sempat tidak terima karena tokoh Juliet diperankan oleh seorang namja ; Kim Ryeowook. Namun semakin mengenal Ryeowook, Yesung justru mulai menyukai namja mungil itu, tapi Ryeowook menolak perasaan Yesung. "Aku bukan Gay, Hyung." #It's Shonen-ai story of YeWook. -One Shoot-


**"He" is ****M****y Juliet - Yesung Pov**

**Author : SashaCloudie**

**Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Heechul, Jessica, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Henry, and Other.**

**Lenght : One Shoot**

**Warning : ****Shonen-Ai, ****if you don't like story like it please don't read.**

**Desclaimer : ****All cast belong to themselves except Kim Yesung. He's Mine.**

**It's my Second Fict. Buat yang nunggu lanjutan cerita Cheesie Chocolaties sabar ya (mudah - mudahan memang ada yang nunggu kelanjutan cerita itu ^_^).**

.

.

APA MEREKA SUDAH GILA? BAGAIMANA BISA TOKOH JULIET DIPERANKAN OLEH SEORANG NAMJA? HARUSNYA SEORANG YEOJA YANG MEMERANKAN TOKOH JULIET!

"Kalau kamu tidak setuju, kamu bisa berhenti dari drama musikal ini Yesungie. Kami masih punya cukup waktu untuk mencari pemeran Romeo." Itulah jawaban yang aku terima saat aku mengajukan protes ke Park Leeteuk, teman sekelasku sekaligus ketua panitia acara. Kalian bertanya acara apa? Oh iya aku lupa menceritakan. Aku Kim yesung, murid kelas 3 di SJ Senior High School. Berhubung anak – anak kelas 3 akan meninggalkan sekolah tahun ini kami berencana membuat acara yang berbeda dibandingkan tahun lalu. Berdasarkan ide dari Kim heechul, teman sekelasku yang lain, kami berencana untuk membuat sebuah drama musical Romeo dan Juliet. Drama ini sendiri tidak hanya akan diisi oleh anak kelas 3 tapi kepengurusannya dipegang oleh anak kelas 3.

"Bukankah banyak yeoja yang mengikuti casting?" Tanya ku masih penuh protes. Leeteuk memandangku malas, sepertinya dia sudah malas membahas ini. "Ayolah Teuki, ada 10 orang yeoja yang mengikuti casting.."

"...Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang sesuai dengan harapan, Sungie. Ada yang bisa bernyanyi tidak bisa akting, ada yang bisa akting tidak terlalu bagus bernyanyi." Potong Leeteuk cepat. Aku mengerang frustasi. "Kalo kamu tidak mau lagi menjadi Romeo aku rasa Siwon atau Donghae bersedia menggantikan."

Aku menatap Horor ke arah Leeteuk. Tidak! Aku tidak mau peranku diambil oleh anak –anak kelas 2 itu. Ini tahun terakhir aku di Sekolah dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berkesan.

"Jadi bagaimana Sungie?" Kulihat Leeteuk tersenyum manis namun menyebalkan. Huft sial.

"Ya sudahlah terserah kamu saja siapa yang jadi Juliet, yang penting aku tetap jadi Romeo." Jawabku akhirnya. Kulihat senyum Leeteuk semakin berkembang. Ahhh benar – benar menyebalkan.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Saingan mu cukup berat untuk jadi Romeo, Sungie. Siwon dan Donghae sudah ikut mendaftar dalam casting ini. Ingat, walau kamu temanku tapi bukan berarti otomatis kamu yang mendapatkan peran ini." Aku tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Leeteuk, dia memang orang yang profesional.

"Jadi berapa orang yang mendaftar untuk mengikutin audisi sebagai Romeo, Teuki-ah?"

Leeteuk membuka catatannya. "Sembilan orang dengan mu, Sungie. Tiga orang anak kelas 3, Lima orang dari kelas 2, dan satu orang dari kelas 1 ; Kim Ryeowook."

Aku mengangguk saja. Aku akan melakukan casting dengan mengerahkan semua kemampuanku. Benar yang Leeteuk katakan, Casting ini tidak mudah. Saingan ku memang punya kemampuan menyanyi dan akting yang bagus, termasuk namja kelas 1 bernama Kim Ryeowook, suaranya benar – benar khas.

"Wookie-ah bagaimana?" Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan anak – anak kelas 1. Mereka sepertinya teman – teman Ryeowook. Mereka ada bertiga dan sekarang sedang berkumpul di depan ruang casting. Casting sendiri sudah selesai 15 menit lalu.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Henly-ah. Entahlah hasilnya seperti apa tapi sainganku lumayan berat khususnya Yesung Sunbae. Suaranya bagus dan aktingnya bagus." Jawab Ryeowook kepada seorang namja berpipi chubby. Eh? Barusan dia menyebut namaku? Aku jadi tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi suara dan akting kamu juga bagus kok, Wookie. Kamu punya kesempatan besar untuk mendapat peran itu." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bicara. Aku tau dia karena dia baru saja mengikuti olimpiade matematika mewakili sekolah, sejak itu dia menjadi namja yang cukup popular di sekolah.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah Kyunnie? Hmm aku harap memang seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Bummie-ah, kenapa diam saja." Kali ini Ryeowook bertanya ke temannya yang dari tadi terlihat lebih asyik membaca buku. Namja pendiam itu hanya tersenyum lalu kembali dengan bukunya.

"Bummie tidak pernah berubah ya." Kata namja berpipi Chubby sambil mengacak – acak rambut namja pendiam itu. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun serentak tertawa. Entah kenapa aku menyukai suara tertawa Ryeowook. Aiiishh apa yang aku bicarakan? Sebaiknya aku menemui Leeteuk untuk menanyakan kapan pengumuman peran di umumkan.

Dua hari kemudian pengumuman peran terpampang di Mading sekolah. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sudah aku duga aku pasti bisa mendapatkan peran Romeo itu. Siapa ya yang jadi Julietnya? Aku tatap papan mading tanpa berkedip. Tunggu! Aku pasti salah lihat. Aku gosok mataku berulang kali mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau aku salah lihat, tapi sepertinya aku tidak salah lihat. Terpampang dengan jelas kalo pemeran Juliet adalah Kim Ryeowook. KIM RYEOWOOK? Anak kelas 1 itu? Tapi dia kan seorang namja?

"Hmmmm jadi Juliet ya?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ryeowook? "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menjadi Juliet semaksimal mungkin." Eh, kenapa dia tidak protes harus berperan sebagai Yeoja? Dia melihatku sejenak dan tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi. Huaaah aku jadi frustasi.

**FLASBACK END**

"Ya kura – kura, kenapa wajahmu masih terus ditekuk seperti itu?" Aku memandang malas Heechul yang bermulut tajam itu. "Apa salahnya Kalo Ryeowook yang jadi Juliet. Dia pantas kok memerankan peran itu karena walaupun dia namja tapi dia manis, suara dan aktingnya juga bagus."

Namja manis? Tetap saja dia itu NAMJA! "Kapan latihannya akan dimulai, Teuki?" Tanya ku mencoba mengacuhkan Heechul.

"Besok semua pemain berkumpul di ruang seni, aku sudah mengumumkannya lewat mading. Kita tidak akan langsung latihan peran, besok hanya akan perkenalan dan dan juga pembagian naskah, jika waktunya memungkinkan mungkin kita akan melakukan sedikit reading."

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, aku mau menenangkan diriku di rumah." Kataku sambil beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Heechul tertawa keras melihat wajah nelangsaku, huft benar – benar 'teman yang baik'.

"Yesung Oppa..." Seorang Yeoja cantik menghampiriku. Jesicca Jung, anak kelas 2. "Aku cuman ingin bilang selamat karena Oppa terpilih jadi Romea." Aku tersenyum. "Sayangnya bukan aku yang jadi Juliet."

Jessica tertawa pelan, aku pun jadi ikut tertawa. "Tapi Oppa tenang saja, Wookie seorang aktor yang baik kok."

"Kamu kenal dia?"

Jessica mengangguk. "Dia adik kelas ku di SMP. Kita lumayan dekat karena sama - sama tergabung di theater sekolah. Sejak dulu Wookie memang sudah aktif di theater sekolah dan selalu mendapatkan peran penting. Berbagai peran sudah dia dapat ; peran baik, peran jahat, sampai peran orang keterbelakangan mental."

"Eh, aku tidak tahu dia sehebat itu." Namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu ternyata memiliki bakat tersembunyi.

"Oppa,, bukankah itu Wookie?" Ku ikutin arah telunjuk Jessica. Di sebrang jalan terlihat si Namja mungil sedang membeli eskrim.

"Dia tidak pernah berubah. Sejak dulu selalu terlihat imut dan manis, itu sebabnya banyak orang yang menyukainya. Bahkan setelah jadi murid SMA pun dia tetap terlihat kyeopta."

Kata - kata Jessica membuatku menjadi penasaran dengan sosok bernama Ryeowook. Hmm setelah aku perhatikan ternyata dia memang imut dan manis.

.

.

**~Ruang Seni SJ High School~**

Acara perkenalan baru saja selesai. Semua siswa yang ikut serta dalam acara ini diminta untuk mengenalkan diri. Kami diminta menyebutkan nama lengkap, kelas asal, dan juga nama panggilan.

"Wookie-ah, kemari sebentar." Kudengar Heechul memanggil Ryeowook.

"Ne Hyung." Jawab Ryewook penuh semangat. Kalo aku perhatikan sepertinya dia yang paling bersemangat disini. Heechul mengajak Ryeowook ke sebuah ruangan kecil di samping Ruang seni, entah apa yang sedang dia rencanakan.

"Yesungie, apa peran Juliet masih mengganggumu?"

"Entahlah, Teuki. Rasanya masih aneh membayangkan Juliet diperankan oleh Namja. Aku rasa..."

"PERHATIAN SEMUA! PERHATIAN... PERHATIAN..." Suara Keras Heechul menginterupsi kegiatan kami semua. "Kupersembahkan kepada kalian Juliet SJ Senior High School ; Kim Ryeowook..."

Hampir saja mataku meloncat keluar. Ternyata Heechul memakaikan wig panjang kepada Ryeowook. Wig hitam model ikal sepunggung membingkai sempurna wajah imut Ryeowook.

"Wookie..." Lirihku yang hanya terdengar olehku. Aku kehabisan kata - kata untuk menjelaskan tentang apa yang kulihat sekarang, yang pasti dia sangat cantik.

"Wookie-ah kamu terlihat sangat cantik." Itu suara Donghae. Walau dia tidak mendapat peran utama tapi tetap saja dia dan Siwon ikut serta di drama musikal ini.

"Iya, Wookie terlihat cantik, pantas jadi Juliet." Kali ini Krystal teman sekelas Ryeowook yang berkomentar. Ryeowook sendiri hanya tersenyum manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

DEG!

Eh? Kenapa jantungku tiba - tiba seperti tersengat listrik melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Aiiisss, kenapa juga aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Ku tampar - tampar pelan pipiku mencoba menghilangkan pikiran - pikiran yang aneh.

"Ya Yesungie, kamu kenapa?"

"Eh?" Kulihat sekelilingku, ternyata mereka semua memperhatikanku. Memalukan. "Aku tidak kenapa - napa, Teuki -ah... Kapan kita akan mulai Reading, aku rasa belum terlalu sore sekarang ini."

"Ah baiklah. Ya Semuanya, aku minta kalian membaca naskah yang sudah aku bagikan. Walau aku yakin kalian sudah tahu bagaimana cerita Romeo dan Juliet tapi aku ingin kalian benar - benar tahu seperti apa cerita di naskah."

Suasanapun berubah hening, semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan naskahnya. Naskah ini oke juga, ternyata Leeteuk memiliki bakat dalam menulis naskah. Aku semakin bersemangat ketika makin banyak intrik di tengah cerita, ini akan menyenangkan. Tapi mata ku tiba - tiba membulat sempurna...

"MWOOOO? Adegan Ciuman?"

PLAK!

"Aissh Heechul-ah, kenapa memukul kepalaku?" Ku usap kepalaku yang baru saja "dibelai sayang" Oleh Heechul.

Heechul memutar matanya bosan. "Kamu yang teriak - teriak seperti itu, mengganggu tahu. Lihat semuanya jadi terganggu konsentrasinya." Kuperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Lagi - lagi aku jadi pusat perhatian. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu ke mereka.

"Ada masalah, Sungie?" Suara Leeteuk menginterupsi pertengkaran ku dengan Heechul. Ah tentu saja ada masalah, kuambil naskahnya dan kutunjukan ke Leeteuk.

"Kenapa harus ada adegan ciumannya? Apalagi Ryeowook kan namja."

Leeteuk menghela nafas malas. "Sungie-ah, semua pertunjukan tentang Romeo dan Juliet pasti ada ciumannya. Wookie-ah, apa kamu keberatan dengan adegan ini?" Ryeowook menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Nah Sungie, Wookie saja tidak keberatan jadi ini sudah bukan masalah lagi, Ne?"

Aku membatu. Ryeowook tidak keberatan dengan adegan ciuman ini?

"Wookie..." Panggilku saat kami baru saja selesai berlatih. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bisa?."

"Tentu Hyung, mau bicara apa."

Ku ajak Ryeowook ke taman mungil di samping ruang seni. "Kenapa kamu tidak menolak berperan sebagai Yeoja, kamu juga tidak menolak adegan ciuman itu. Apa kamu itu... Mmmmm... Apa kamu...?"

"Gay?" Ryeowook memotong kata - kataku. Aku membulatkan mataku. Dia tertawa sambil menggeleng kepalanya. "Tenang saja Hyung, aku bukan Gay tapi aktor. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan banyak peran. Aku justru senang harus jadi Yeoja karena ini tantangan baru untukku. Soal ciuman itu... Kan bukan kita yang berciuman, tapi Romeo dan Juliet, bukan Kim Ryeowook dengan Kim Yesung."

Aku tertegun. Dia ternyata aktor theater yang profesional. Tapi kenapa aku jadi tidak enak hati waktu dia bilang bukan Gay padahal aku pun bukan Gay walau aku belum pernah berpacaran dengan Yeoja.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun?."

"Ah tidak kenapa - napa, Wookie. Haahh kurasa kamu benar, aku saja terlalu berlebihan." Kulihat Ryeoowok tersenyum. "Nah Wookie-ah, mulai sekarang kita harus berlatih keras, kita harus tampilkan pertunjukan yang terbaik nanti, Ne?"

"Ne Hyung!" Jawabnya penuh semangat.

.

.

"Donghae-ah, kamu harus lebih ke kanan. Siwonnie, pasang muka yang lebih dingin..." Leeteuk terlihat begitu sibuk mengatur para pemainnya. "Jess, kamu sudah bagus tinggal semakin sering berlatih vocal. Hechullie akan membantumu."

Kami benar - benar sibuk sekarang. Semua orang terlihat begitu serius berlatih termasuk aku dan Ryeowook.

"Fuiih, capenyaaaa... Tapi benar - benar menyenangkan." Saat ini aku sedang berjalan berdua dengan Ryeowook. Dari tadi dia terus berceloteh tentang drama musical yang akan kami tampilkan.

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir kamu es krim.?."

"Traktir eskrim? Hyung mau mentraktirku eskrim?" Aku mengangguk. Mata Ryeowook terlihat berbinar. "Aku mau... Aku mau... Beli eskrimnya di tempat langgananku ya, Hyung. Eskrim disana enak." Aku kembali mengangguk. Dia meloncat - loncat kegirangan, dan segera menarik ku ke kedai eskrim langganannya. Perasaanku terasa hangat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aigo Wookie-ah, kenapa sampai belepotan begini sih?" Ku hapus eskrim yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya langsung menegang. "Wookie, kamu kenapa?"

"A- aku tidak kenapa - napa, Hyung." Eh, kenapa Ryeowook jadi aneh begini.

"Wookie-ah, apa kamu memiliki pacar?." Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja, dan entah kenapa aku berharap dia masih single.

"Tidak Hyung. Aku tidak memiliki pacar." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Syukurlah, karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu..." Ryeowook terlihat kaget dengan pengakuanku. Aku pun tidak kalah kaget, kata - kata itu refleks keluar begitu saja. Kulihat mata Wookie meredup, dia terlihat sedih.

"Sudah sore, Hyung. Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih untuk traktiran eskrimnya." Ryeowook memaksakan sebuah senyum lalu melangkah pergi. Aku sendiri hanya bisa membantu di tempat karena jujur aku pun masih syok.

Sejak kejadian itu Ryeowook berubah padaku. Dia tetap berlatih dengan serius tapi membatasi kontak denganku. Pembicaraan kita berdua hanya sebatas tentang drama musical, selain itu Ryeowook selalu menghindar berbicara denganku.

Saat Ryeowook baru keluar dari ruang seni ku tarik lengannya dan membawanya ke ruang sebelah. "Kita harus bicara, Wookie." Ryeowook enggan menatapku sehingga membuatku menangkupkan kedua tanganku diwajahnya agar dia menatapku. Matanya membulat sempurna karena kaget.

"Ya Hyung! Lepaskan aku." Dia mencoba menarik kedua tanganku tapi kekuatanku lebih besar. "Apa sih mau Hyung?"

"Aku ingin kamu menjelaskan kenapa kamu marah padaku. Kenapa kamu menghindariku?"

"Karena aku tidak suka Hyung menyukaiku!"

DEG!

Secara refleks aku mundur selangkah. Kenapa mendengar dia mengatakan itu terasa menyakitkan?

"Sudah kukatakan aku ini bukan gay, dan aku juga tahu Hyung bukan Gay. Hyung sempat tidak suka Juliet diperankan oleh seorang namja, itu karena Hyung itu namja normal. Kita hanya terbawa suasana karena semakin dekat..."

"Tapi Wookie..."

"...Kalau kita mengurangi kedekatan aku yakin perasaan yang Hyung rasakan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Jadi mulai sekarang jauhi aku kecuali untuk urusan drama musikal, karena kita bukan Gay!" Setelah mengatakan itu Ryeowook berlari meninggalkankan ku sendiri. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi kakiku terasa membeku. Ku pegang dadaku, ada rasa perih disana.

.

.

Wookie-ah, kamu bilang dengan membatasi kedekatan maka perasaanku padamu akan hilang, tapi tahukah kamu bahwa perasaanku kepadamu justru semakin membesar? Aku bukan hanya menyukaimu sekarang, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Hatiku sudah kamu miliki. Ini sudah seminggu sejak kamu memintaku menjauhimu, dan ini benar - benar menyiksa.

"Oppa... Bisa ikut aku sebentar, ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan." Jessica tiba - tiba menemuiku sehabis latihan. "Ini tentang Oppa dan Wookie..."

Aku langsung merasa tertarik begitu mendengar nama Ryeowook, ku ajak Jessica ke belakang sekolah agar kita bisa leluasa bicara.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Oppa dan Wookie seminggu yang lalu..." Jessica terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "... Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya Wookie pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Oppa, hanya saja..."

Dengan perlahan Jessica menceritakan semuanya, sulit untuk percaya bahwa itu kisah yang benar - benar terjadi karena begitu menyakitkan, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"...Jadi gara - gara namja bernama Zoumi Wookie jadi seperti ini.?" Jessica mengangguk.

"Dia datang begitu saja dalam hidup Wookie, membuat Wookie jatuh cinta padanya, meyakinkan Wookie kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Wookie. Dia yang meyakinkan Wookie kalau tidak masalah menjadi gay, dia akan selalu mencintai Wookie..."

"...Tapi kemudian dia meninggalkan Wookie dan memilih berpacaran dengan Yeoja."

"Ne, Oppa." Jawan Jessica. Matanya terlihat redup. "Zoumi bilang dia ingin menjadi namja normal tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Wookie yang terluka. Sejak saat itu Wookie berjanji dia tidak akan menjadi Gay lagi, tapi dia pun tidak pernah terlihat berhubungan khusus dengan Yeoja manapun."

Sesak. Aku benar - benar merasa sesak. Andai saja namja bernama Zoumi itu di depanku ingin rasanya aku memukulinya.

"Oppa, aku tidak peduli Wookie gay atau straight, aku hanya ingin Wookie bahagia dengan seseorang yang mencinta dan dicintainya. Aku bisa melihat kalo dia bahagia setiap kali di dekatmu, hanya saja dia masih dibayangi trauma masa lalunya. Oppa, jika Oppa benar - benar menyayangi dan mencintainya aku mohon jangan menyerah."

Aku tersenyum. Ku belai rambut Jessica pelan. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, Jess. Gomawa untuk bantuannya."

Jessica tersenyum haru.

Keesokan harinya segera ku temui Wookie sebelum latihan. Dia sedang bersama teman - temannya di kantin.

"Annyeong... Bisakah aku pinjam teman kalian yang bernama Kim Ryeowook? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya." Ketiga teman Ryeowook memandangku bingung, tapi kemudian si pipi chubby menjawab. "Boleh saja kalau Wookienya mau."

"Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu, Hyung..."

"Tapi kamu harus mau, kalo tidak aku akan bicara disini di depan teman - temanmu."

Ryeowook mendengus pelan tapi kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat ini kami sudah berada di atap sekolah. Dia masih membelakangiku. "Hyung bilang ada yang mau dibicarakan, mau bicara apa?."

"Wookie-ah, kamu benar, aku mungkin bukan seorang Gay..."

Ryeowook membalikan badannya, kini kami beratatapan walau jarak kami agak jauh. "Sudah ku duga, Hyung hanya terbawa suasana..."

"...Tidak Wookie, aku tidak terbawa suasana. Aku mungkin bukan seorang gay tapi aku benar - benar menyukai mu. Bukan, aku bukan lagi menyukai mu tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu..."

Hening. Lalu terdengar hela'an nafas berat Ryeowook. "Hyung...Kamu hanya salah mengartikan perasaanmu..."

"...Tidak! Aku yakin tidak salah mengartikan perasaan ini. Aku merasa senang saat kamu senang, aku merasa sedih saat kamu sedih, aku memimpikanmu hampir setiap malam. Aku merasakan semua itu, Wookie-ah. Aku merasa rindu saat tidak bertemu denganmu, aku ingin selalu ada di dekatmu, menjagamu, memastikan dirimu baik - baik saja dan merasa bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, Wookie..."

"Hyung..."

"...Jika apa yang telah Zoumi lakukan kepadamu membuatmu menolakku itu tidak adil namanya..."

Dia tersentak kaget. "Dari mana Hyung tau soal dia?"

Aku melangkah mendekatinya. "Itu bukan hal penting. Wookie-ah. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kamu menolakku karena kamu tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi kalau kamu memiliki perasaan sama denganku tapi kemudian menolakku karena perasaan trauma terhadap apa yang Zoumi lakukan itu tidak adil untukku, juga untukmu."

Kulihat bahunya mulai bergetar. Oh Tidak, dia mulai menangis. Kurengkuh dia dalam pelukanku, dia tidak menolak walau tidak membalas pelukanku.

"Wookie-ah, maaf membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak tidak bermaksud memaksamu, aku hanya ingin kamu berhenti dibayangi trauma masa lalu. Ada aku sekarang disini, aku yang mencintaimu dan akan berusaha membahagiakanmu."

"Aku takut Hyung, ditinggalkan itu rasanya menyakitkan...Hiikz."

Kueratkan pelukanku. Aku ingin dia merasakan bahwa aku sungguh - sungguh ingin menjaganya. "Kumohon Wookie-ah, kumohon cobalah mempercayaiku..."

"Yesung Hyung..." Dia kembali menangis dipelukanku. Kubiarkan dia menangis, kubiarkan dia menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya selama ini. "Aku... Aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu, Hyung. Aku akan mencoba memberimu kesempatan, tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku begitu saja, rasanya sakit Hyung..."

Aku tersenyum saat dia membalas pelukanku. "Aku berjanji Wookie-ah, aku berjanji..." Kami terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi berpelukkan.

"Wookie-ah..." Kulepaskan pelukan kami berdua dengan perlahan, lalu ku hapus air mata di kedua matanya. "Berhentilah menangis, mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha membuatmu selalu tersenyum."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Ne Hyung."

CUP! Kucium bibirnya sekilas.

"Ya Hyung, apa yang Hyung lakukan?" Kulihat semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Mencium namjachingu sekaligus Julietku tentu saja." Pipi Ryeowook semakin memerah, manisnya..."Oh tunggu, di naskah ciumannya tidak sekilas seperti tadi tapi ciuman yang mendalam. Ayo kita praktekan Wookie..."

"...Yesung Hyung Mesum!" Teriaknya sambil tertawa, tapi dia tidak menolak saat aku kembali menciumnya.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Ne?"

"Saranghae..."

"Nado Saranghae, Hyung."

**FIN**

**Review please... Aku juga menerima kritik dan saran, tapi tolong jangan kasih Flame atau Bashing ya... #tebar tatapan mata Yesungie# ^_^**


End file.
